Conventional network-connected speakers receive wireless audio streams from other devices on a network. Typically, such speakers accept an audio stream from only one source device at a time. Under conventional approaches, if a second audio stream is sent to a speaker over a local wireless connection, the speaker fails, or stops receiving the first audio stream in order to receive the second audio stream.